


Dla każdego gwiazda – czyli opowieść pod choinkę

by toroj



Series: Slytherinada [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/pseuds/toroj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O niebezpieczeństwach czyhających na Severusa Snape'a z okazji Świąt Bożego Narodzenia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dla każdego gwiazda – czyli opowieść pod choinkę

**Dla każdego gwiazda – czyli opowieść pod choinkę**

 

O ile Severus Snape nie znosił Halloween w sposób żywiołowy, uważając je za święto głupawe, barbarzyńskie i zupełnie pozbawione ducha jakiejkolwiek ludzkiej godności, to Boże Narodzenie wprost przeciwnie... Hmmm... Lubił? Za dużo powiedziane. Tolerował..? Kiedy Severus sam zastanawiał się nad swoim stosunkiem do Bożego Narodzenia, znajdował wewnątrz siebie uczucia ambiwalentne do tego stopnia, że to zbijało go z tropu. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, dawno temu kolejno następujące po sobie Gwiazdki rozczarowywały małego Severka do tego stopnia, że na to święto zwyczajnie się obraził. A kiedy Severek stał się dużym Severusem, ta uraza pozostała gdzieś na dnie jego duszy.

Z jednej strony cenił święta w Hogwarcie za ich spokój. Większość kadry pedagogicznej rozjeżdżała się na ferie do swoich rodzin. Podobnie uczniowie: w szkole zostawało tylko kilku nieszczęśników, którzy z różnych powodów nie mieli się gdzie podziać. (Między innymi Potter, wrrrr...) W tym okresie zamek był wyludniony i cichy, przez co zdawał się nawet jeszcze większy niż zwykle. A to Severusowi bardzo odpowiadało – miał więcej czasu dla siebie i nie musiał interweniować w rozmaitych obłąkanych sprawach, dziejących się zawsze pomiędzy dorastającymi nastolatkami.

Z drugiej strony natomiast, w wigilię już około południa zaczynał odczuwać chandrę, która pogłębiała się w sposób ciągły, by przy kolacji osiągnąć mniej więcej wyrównany poziom czarnej depresji. Każdego roku rozglądał się po świątecznie udekorowanym Wielkim Hallu (taki wysiłek dla tej garstki ludzi), po roześmianych twarzach wokoło choinki i miał ochotę wyć (może kiedyś nawet to zrobi, ku wielkiemu przerażeniu Poppy Pomfrey). Oblicza ludzi, którzy udają, że nie są samotni. Oczy dzieciaków, które pozornie się cieszą, a wyraźnie w nich można wyczytać, że chciałyby być gdzie indziej – ale w tym „gdzie indziej” nie są mile widziane. Może prócz Pottera... Chłopak nie tęsknił za domem. Widać święta u mugoli uważał za mniej atrakcyjne.

Tymczasem jednak był mroźny poranek 22 grudnia, a Severusowa depresja dopiero majaczyła na dalekim horyzoncie. Pogoda była idealna: słońce świeciło, śnieg się skrzył i wszystko wyglądało jak na kiczowatej świątecznej pocztówce, takiej za dziesięć knutów. Snape wraz z innymi Opiekunami stał przed głównym wejściem, obserwując, jak rozradowani uczniowie pakują się do bryczek zaprzężonych w thestrale. Skrzydlate konie potrząsały czarnymi łbami, a ich wypukłe, niesamowite oczy odbijały światło jak ciemne lusterka. Jak zwykle, pomiędzy dzieciakami znalazło się kilkoro, które je widziały i omijały z szacunkiem. Tylko Luna Lovegood jak zawsze głaskała jedwabiste karki, nie przejmując się tym, że dla reszty wygląda to dziwacznie. 

Ostatnia grupa z tupotem przebiegła obok nauczycieli, taszcząc kufry. („Do widzenia, do widzenia! Wesołych świąt!”) Snape miał w perspektywie przyjemny wieczór, spędzony przy lekturze i drinku, więc był w stanie ścierpieć nawet Alexę Toran, śpiewającą na całe gardło kolędy po gaelicku (z brytyjskim akcentem). To, że nie miała głosu ani słuchu, zdawało się nie przeszkadzać nikomu, łącznie z nią samą.

W końcu za bramą zniknął ostatni pojazd. Severusowi odechciało się wracać do znajomych lochów. Zawinął się szczelniej w swoją czarną pelerynę i wolnym krokiem ruszył na spacer.

Między oszronionymi gałęziami niskich świerków uwijały się czerwonobrzuche gile. Częściowo zamarznięte jezioro odbijało blady błękit zimowego nieba jak gigantyczne zwierciadło, a jego brzegiem dreptało kilka saren i jeden osamotniony thestral. Severus uznał, że nie zniesie dłużej tego strasznego kiczu i skręcił w łukowate przejście, prowadzące do wewnętrznych ogrodów, opustoszałych o tej porze roku. Gdzieś z dala dobiegały wesołe okrzyki i basowe szczekanie. Na zadeptanym trawniku stały dwa śniegowe bałwany. Jeden -niski i jakby przygarbiony, z gałązkami tui, imitującymi krzaczaste brwi - dzierżył miotłę. Drugi, wyższy i smuklejszy, miał zadzierzysty nos z korzenia pasternaku oraz fryzurę ze starego mopa.

\- Norma – mruknął Snape, wbijając bałwanowi różdżkę w brzuch ruchem nożownika. – Relashio!

W ciągu paru minut z figury pozostała kupa mokrej śniegowej kaszy. Podobiznę Filcha Severus zostawił w spokoju. Niech sam załatwia swoje sprawy.

W chwili, gdy Severus przeszedł przez następną bramkę, coś niespodziewanie świsnęło mu nad głową, a w sekundę później straszliwy cios obalił go na ziemię. Palce członka Zakonu Feniksa niemal bez udziału świadomej woli zacisnęły się na różdżce. Jednym błyskawicznym ruchem przekręcił się na plecy, wzrokiem szukając wroga. Zamarł... Tuż nad nim wielka zębata paszcza ziała gorącym smrodem. Z ostrych kłów zwisały cienkie nitki śliny.

\- Puszek!! Niedobry pies! Brzydki piesek! Zostaw pana! – rozległ się pełen nagany znajomy bas Hagrida.

Zaambarasowany wykładowca Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami postawił Mistrza Eliksirów jednym szarpnięciem na nogi, a następnie otrzepał ze śniegu z takim zapałem, że Snape omal się znów nie przewrócił. Gigantyczny pies warował obok - z miną, jakby zastanawiał się, czy jest już wystarczająco głodny.

\- Cholibka, on chyba myślał, że pan profesur chce mu zabrać kijek – tłumaczył Hagrid z zakłopotaniem.

Snape obejrzał się za siebie. „Kijkiem” nazwano tu bez wątpienia owo grube polano, którym omal nie dostał w głowę. Jednak chyba jakiś święty od Eliksirów miał dziś w niebiosach dyżur i stwierdził, że Severus Snape nie powinien spędzać Bożego Narodzenia w szpitalu. Szczerze mówiąc, Severus nie przepadał za Hagridem. Co prawda gajowy zawsze zwracał się do niego z szacunkiem i nigdy nie dawał do zrozumienia, że jest od Snape’a dwa razy starszy; niemniej sytuacja, w której Severus ze swym niebagatelnym metrem dziewięćdziesiąt trzy musiał patrzeć na rozmówcę z perspektywy dziecka, była dla niego mało komfortowa. 

Na domiar złego, świadkami tego żenującego widowiska były dwie osoby, których akurat najmniej sobie życzył: Potter i Lestrange – dwie etatowe sierotki Hogwartu. Po raz drugi Snape widział ich razem i ponownie uderzyło go ich wzajemne podobieństwo. Może to przez te okulary, a może identyczny typ włosów, które bez względu na wysiłki zawsze wyglądały jak ostrzyżone sekatorem...? Z tym, że na twarzy Pottera jak zwykle malowała się rezerwa (w tej chwili również lekka drwina), natomiast Lestrange, zarumieniona od mrozu jak rzodkiewka, aktualnie emanowała życzliwością do całego świata. 

\- Cześć! Dzień dobry, panie psorze! – zawołała. – Wystraszył się pan?

\- Nie – skłamał Severus.

\- To czemu pan nie wstał?

\- Kiedy ma się do czynienia z tak niebezpieczną bestią, nie wolno wykonywać żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, żeby jej dodatkowo nie rozdrażnić.

\- Acha... okej, zapamiętam – powiedziała Lestrange, patrząc na nauczyciela dziwnym wzrokiem.

Kiedy trzy lata temu Severus zlekceważył pupilka Hagrida, musiał zużyć sporo gojących eliksirów, a blizna na nodze została mu do dziś. Puszek miał za dużo głów, za dużo zębów i ogólnie... było go DUŻO, a jednak określenie „niebezpieczna bestia” zabrzmiało w tej chwili dość nieadekwatnie. Dwie z głów psiska zawładnęły właśnie kawałem drewna i wydzierały go sobie nawzajem, a trzecia łasiła się do Hagrida, obśliniając mu kosmaty płaszcz. Ogon psa wywijał młyńce w powietrzu, aż furczało.

\- Chce pan ciastko? – spytała Lestrange, wyciągając w stronę Severusa pudełko. – Hagrid kupił w Hogsmeade dla Puszka.

\- Nie jadam psich chrupek – wycedził Snape z urazą. Potter schował twarz w kołnierzu płaszcza, dusząc się od tłumionego śmiechu. Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego ciężko.

\- Potter, nie zapomnij odrobić pracy domowej przez ferie. O ile pamiętam, z dwóch ostatnich dostałeś K.

Jak można się było spodziewać, chłopakowi momentalnie zrzedła mina. „Poziom draństwa: in plus dwa procent” pomyślał Severus zjadliwie „Jestem kompletnym bydlakiem.”

\- To nie są żadne psie chrupki – zaprotestowała tymczasem Lestrange z oburzeniem. – Nie częstowałabym przecież pana psimi ciastkami! To są ludzkie ciastka!

\- Z ludzi? – spytał Severus ironicznie i dodał: - Proszę pilnować tego psa, profesorze. Zwłaszcza przy dzieciach. 

\- Jasne, panie profesorze... – Hagrid poklepał psa po grzbiecie wielką łapą. – Puszunio uwielbia dzieciaki.

„Chyba jeść” podsumował Severus w duchu.

\- Puszek, Puszek, ciasteczko! – pisnęła Lestrange, wyciągając smakołyk w stronę psa. Bestia momentalnie porzuciła swoją zabawkę, węsząc pożądliwie. Mała zaczęła rzucać ciastka, a trzy głowy wyłapywały je w powietrzu, „wuffając” w podnieceniu i zaglądając sobie wzajemnie w mordy, na wypadek, gdyby sąsiad dostał więcej lub coś lepszego.

Severus uznał, że nic tu po nim. Czekało go zacisze biblioteki i herbata, a potem praca nad ostatecznym wykończeniem kilku eliksirów.

*

\- Sev...? Mogę ci zająć kilka minut?

Severus obejrzał się. Przy regale bibliotecznym stała Minerva McGonagall.

\- Oczywiście. - Wskazał jej krzesło obok.

\- Studiujesz?

\- Nie. Postanowiłem poczytać coś lekkiego. W końcu są ferie.

\- Hmmm... – Minerva obejrzała z powątpiewaniem leżące na stole „Halucynogeny” i „Mistycyzm luster w aspekcie praktycznym”. – Zdaje się, że wybierasz się jutro do Glasgow?

\- Tak. W sprawach Zakonu... i tych innych – odpowiedział Severus bardzo cicho. Biblioteka była pusta, ale nie należało niepotrzebnie ryzykować.

\- Podejmę coś u Gringotta, przespaceruję się po sklepach, kupię Dumbledore’owi skarpetki – koniecznie różowe - i przy okazji będę się napawał widokiem pięknych młodych kobiet. To chyba niezły plan na spędzenie dnia w dużym mieście? – dodał głośniej.

McGonagall uśmiechnęła się. Od czasu ostatniego Halloween Severus czasem zdradzał się, że posiada coś takiego jak poczucie humoru.

\- Ależ Sev, po Hogwarcie spacerują _tabuny_ młodych kobiet. Wystarczy spojrzeć po szóstym i siódmym roku. Nie musisz w tym celu jeździć aż tak daleko.

\- Błąd, pani profesor! – Uniósł palec ostrzegawczo. – To nie są kobiety, to są uczennice.

Profesorka Transmutacji poddała się.

\- I właśnie w sprawie uczennicy przychodzę. Sirith Herma Lestrange jest w twoim Domu. Wiadoma ci jest jej sytuacja życiowa?

\- Zaiste, wiadoma – odpowiedział Severus obojętnym tonem, zerkając w otwarty tom i łyknął herbaty z filiżanki.

\- Towarzystwo Dobroczynne z Fogbell przysłało na moje ręce, jako wicedyrektorki, trzy galeony, z przeznaczeniem na prezent gwiazdkowy dla dziewczynki.

\- Uhm...

\- Tu są pieniądze. Skoro jutro będziesz w Glasgow, przy okazji załatwisz i tę sprawę. – Profesorka położyła na stole trzy złote monety. – Nie zapomnij pokwitowania.

Snape z wrażenia zachłysnął się herbatą.

\- Mi...ner...wo... – wykrztusił. – Żar...tujesz, prawda?

\- Ależ skąd. To dziecko jest w Slytherinie, to chyba zupełnie naturalne, że powinien zająć się tą sprawą człowiek, który zna najlepiej jego potrzeby.

\- Nie znam jej potrzeb!

\- To źle – stwierdziła McGonagall chłodno. – Widać nie sprawdzasz się jako Opiekun.

\- Nie wiem co lubią małe dziewczynki! – jęknął Snape, rozdrażniony. – Zamów coś w Hogsmeade.

\- Chcesz zrzucić na mnie swoje obowiązki? – zripostowała natychmiast starsza kobieta. – Pracuję na dwóch etatach.

\- A ja na trzech! – warknął Severus.

\- Dość, Sev. Jak będziesz dalej się opierał, Albus wyda ci polecenie służbowe i obu wam będzie przykro. Do widzenia.

Starsza czarownica wstała i „wypłynęła” za drzwi. Zielona szata falowała za nią stylowo. Za drzwiami oparła się o ścianę i zaczęła śmiać bezgłośnie oraz nieco złośliwie. Syriusz Black, który z natury miał niewyparzony język, wyraził się kiedyś: „Poczciwy Snape to gość, co może zeżreć podkowę, a potem pluć gwoździami”. Black jednak zapewne nigdy nie miał okazji widzieć Severusa w sytuacji, gdy ten był kompletnie zaskoczony i nie wiedział, jak się zachować (co niezwykle rzadko się zdarzało). Minerva McGonagall na własny użytek ukuła określenie „mina dobermana, któremu ktoś nadepnął na łapę” – i to idealnie pasowało do zaszokowanego Seva.

*

Glasgow w przedświątecznej atmosferze nie różniło się zbytnio od innych dużych miast europejskich – ta sama zakupowa gorączka; tłumy przewalające się po trotuarach, witryny sklepowe kuszące towarem, kolorowymi światełkami oraz ozdobami w rodzaju pyzatych aniołków i plastykowych pierniczków (przydadzą się znowu za rok). Pewien koloryt lokalny wprowadzały elfy-pomocnicy Świętego Mikołaja odziane w kraciaste tartany, a także kolędy wygrywane przeraźliwie na dudach.

Jak już wspomniano, przez sklepy przewalały się tłumy klientów (a przez kasy płynęła powódź gotówki), więc wysoki dżentelmen, który wszedł do salonu mody „Belle Divine”, zwrócił na siebie uwagę ekspedienta li jedynie jako jeszcze jedna ofiara „christmas heat”. Mężczyzna stanął przed chudym manekinem, obleczonym w szkarłatną suknię koktajlową i najwyraźniej kontemplował jej fason oraz dodatki. Sprzedawca fachowym okiem zmierzył go od góry do dołu: kapelusz borsalino, włosy opadające na kołnierz płaszcza o nieco konserwatywnym kroju, dłonie w rękawiczkach od Harrodsa założone za plecy, a niżej... buty do konnej jazdy – wszystko w barwie atramentowej czerni. „Umiarkowany ekscentryk” ocenił sprzedawca, a głośno spytał:

\- Czym mogę służyć szanownemu panu?

\- Sukienką – odpowiedział klient, nadal prezentując plecy.

Ekspedient zerknął na czerwoną kreację, której odcień przyprawiłby o konwulsje zarówno byka, jak i torreadora, po czym westchnął profesjonalnym żalem:

\- Obawiam się, że nie mamy pańskiego rozmiaru.

Klient odwrócił się jednym ruchem, jak na naoliwionym trzpieniu...

Później sprzedawca wspominał tę chwilę jako jedną z najgorszych w życiu. Musiał wziąć wolny dzień, gdyż nie mógł pracować w stanie ewidentnego szoku, a to z kolei odbiło się fatalnie na jego świątecznej premii. Kierownik działu jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego podwładny został napadnięty przez irackiego terrorystę akurat w szczycie największej gorączki handlowej.

*

Severus Snape nie miał przesadnie wybujałej wyobraźni i nawet nie odczuwał nigdy potrzeby posiadania takowej, niemniej prosty ciąg skojarzeniowy: Lestrange – płeć żeńska (podobno) – obszarpane mugolskie portki – braki w garderobie, pojawił się w jego męskim umyśle. Tak więc powziął zamiar nabycia smarkuli jakiegoś przyzwoitego, regulaminowego odzienia, czegoś w guście pań pod wezwaniem Mafaldy Hopkirk. Zrzuciłby z barków nieznośny obowiązek i zająłby się własnymi sprawami. A że wizja samego siebie, przebierającego damskie fatałaszki u Madame Malkin czy gdziekolwiek indziej, powodowała u niego nerwicowe kurcze żołądka, więc zaczął od pierwszego mugolskiego sklepu, który wyglądał w miarę przyzwoicie.

Próba zachowania anonimowości okazała się grubym błędem.

Rozwścieczony Snape skierował się ku „niemugolskim” rejonom miasta, krokiem tak szybkim, że poły płaszcza za nim powiewały.

Mały antykwariat opatrzony porysowaną tabliczką z napisem „Graciarnia”, wtulony między biuro rachunkowe a sklep ze zdrową żywnością, nie tylko nie przyciągał wzroku, ale wręcz starał się go odpychać. Za brudną szybą witryny wystawiono kilka zniszczonych książek, zardzewiałe żelazko na węgiel i lalkę bez rąk. Wewnątrz za ladą siedział niechlujny właściciel, czytając jakiś powycierany tomik. Tylko bardzo bystry obserwator zauważyłby, że jest napisany po arabsku.

Snape w geście powitania dotknął palcami ronda kapelusza.

\- Jak zdrowie Agryppy? – spytał.

\- Sto lat temu miał lumbago – odrzekł antykwariusz, po czym dodał: - To hasło z zeszłego miesiąca. Od pierwszego grudnia obowiązuje: „Najlepsze żaby są na George Square”.

Snape wzruszył ramionami, przechodząc na zaplecze. Po drodze mijał stosy zakurzonego i bardzo nieatrakcyjnego towaru, specjalnie wybranego pod kątem zniechęcania potencjalnego klienta. Mistrz Eliksirów zdjął płaszcz, przewrócił go na lewą stronę i strzepnął – jego wierzchnie okrycie momentalnie przemieniło się w fałdzistą pelerynę.

Na końcu zagraconego korytarzyka znajdowały się obłażące z farby drzwi z mosiężną kołatką w formie groteskowej maski.

\- Najlepsze żaby są na George Square – mruknął zdegustowany Snape, dotykając różdżką nosa kołatki.

\- Froche farzo – odrzekła kołatka, sepleniąc z powodu kółka, trzymanego w zębach. Drzwi uchyliły się i Severus wkroczył prosto w zaśnieżoną, bezsensownie radosną, pachnącą pomarańczami i cynamonem atmosferę „drugiego” Glasgow. Tutaj jednak miał przynajmniej pewność, że nie spotka żadnych wyrafinowanych samobójców, ubliżających normalnym, heteroseksualnym czarodziejom.

Przed laty, kiedy świeżo objął posadę wykładowcy Eliksirów – nerwowy, ponury i nieufny dwudziestolatek – niespodzianie został zaproszony, ba! niemal zawleczony siłą do wigilijnego stołu, a potem (ku swemu przerażeniu) obsypany podarunkami. Od tamtej pory zawsze kupował jakieś drobiazgi Opiekunom Domów. Po raz drugi nie miał zamiaru przeżywać podobnego upokorzenia. Severus Snape nie popełniał tych samych błędów dwa razy i nie lubił mieć długów.

Uspokoił się nieco, wybierając dla MacGonagall notatnik oprawny w jaszczurzą skórę i samonotujące pióro dla Flitwicka. Z Dumbledorem sprawa była trudniejsza. Dyrektor co roku powtarzał, że chce dostać pod choinkę skarpetki – i nigdy ich nie otrzymywał, bo nikt nie brał jego życzenia poważnie. Tym razem Severus jednak postanowił złamać jedną ze swoich świętych zasad, mówiącą, że wybiera wyłącznie przedmioty praktyczne i bezosobowe. Nie daj Boże, jeszcze ktoś z kadry nauczycielskiej mógłby pomyśleć, że Severus Snape ma do niego bardziej osobisty stosunek i w ogóle obchodzą go czyjeś prywatne potrzeby!

Sprzedawczyni w sklepie z dzianiną była pucołowatą blondynką, wystrojoną w fiołkowo-żółto-różową szatę i wianek z ostrokrzewu, co sprawiało, że doskonale zlewała się z otoczeniem. Snape zdławionym głosem poprosił o zapakowanie pięciu par samodopasowujących się skarpet męskich „w optymistycznych kolorach”. Miał podejrzenia, graniczące z pewnością, że skarpetkowe gusta Dumbledore’a i tej pani pokrywają się niemal idealnie. Zdążył jeszcze dostrzec parę w psychodeliczne tęczowe paseczki, lądującą w ozdobnym pudełku – potem musiał zamknąć oczy, gdyż w ataku kosmicznego obrzydzenia usiłowały odwrócić się i patrzeć do środka jego czaszki, jak magiczne oko Moody’ego. Uciekł z obłędnie kolorowego wnętrza najszybciej, jak tylko pozwalała mu godność i dobre wychowanie, ale upiornie życzliwa (i jaskrawa) ekspedientka dogoniła go jeszcze na ulicy, wręczając resztę.

*

\- To był bardzo dziwny klient – powiedziała ekspedientka, kiedy wróciła.

Właścicielka sklepu wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Może miał migrenę..? Polly, mężczyźni przed świętami zawsze zachowują się dziwnie. Zwłaszcza, gdy szukają prezentu dla żony.

\- Ten nie wyglądał, jakby miał żonę. Prawdę powiedziawszy, wyglądał jak... – Polly zniżyła głos do szeptu – ...Śmierciożerca.

\- Czyś ty na głowę upadła? Śmierciożerca kupujący skarpetki??

\- A pani uważa, że _oni_ chodzą bez skarpetek? – odparła dziewczyna rezolutnie. – W dodatku był obcy. Nigdy go nie widziałam ani tu w sklepie, ani w okolicy. 

Właścicielka zastanowiła się. W sumie brzmiało to dość rozsądnie.

\- Wiesz co, to może szepnij sierżantowi przez kominek, że kręci się tu jakaś podejrzana osoba. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

\- Pan MacNair! – rozpromieniła się w dwie sekundy później. – Co za miła niespodzianka. Czym mogę służyć?

*

Przystanek u Gringotta stanowił miły odpoczynek. Lochy pod bankiem były po domowemu chłodne i mroczne, więc Severus odprężył się niemal całkowicie po szoku kolorystycznym. Nadszedł czas, by wypełnić obowiązki zawodowe. W skrytce numer 357 znalazł list z instrukcjami i sakiewkę, w której, sądząc z wagi, było około trzystu galeonów. Nauczył się tekstu na pamięć, po czym spalił papier. W skarbcu zostawił kilkanaście fiolek i kilka większych buteleczek z eliksirami. W skrytce numer 589 pozostawił połowę pieniędzy oraz nową porcję magicznych płynów. W pośpiechu skreślił kilka słów na kartce i dołączył do monet. Dyżurny goblin zamknął drzwi skarbca, przekręcając złoty klucz w zamku. Przez chwilę słychać było chrobotanie zębatek i szczęk rygli, po czym drzwi roztopiły się w ścianie, na której pozostał widoczny tylko numer skrytki. Snape odebrał swój klucz od goblina, myśląc z wisielczym humorem, że gdyby Czarny Lord wiedział, iż pośrednio wspomaga finansowo Zakon Feniksa, powiesiłby swego dostawcę eliksirów za kciuki. I to byłaby dopiero pierwsza z bardzo długiej listy „atrakcji”.

Kiedy wyszedł znowu w rześki mrozik grudniowego południa, nie dane mu było cieszyć się długo jego urokami. Ktoś niespodzianie zasłonił mu od tyłu oczy i słodki głosik zaszczebiotał:

\- A kto tio?

Doprawdy, Snape na swojej krótkiej liście znajomych nie miał nikogo, kto mógłby ewentualnie zasłonić mu oczy i pytać „kto tio”. Zanim jego osłupiały ze zdumienia umysł ruszył z miejsca, zareagowało ciało, według głęboko zaszczepionych odruchów. Łokieć Snape’a gwałtownie się cofnął. Sądząc z głuchego „yh”, trafił tamtą osobę w żebra, a dwie sekundy później przygniatał kolanem do trotuaru i wciskał koniec różdżki w podbródek...

\- Tonks! – syknął Severus z wściekłością. – Tonks! Ty idiotko. Ty pieprzona kretynko!

Gdyby miał jakieś wątpliwości, do kogo należy ten aktualnie perkaty nos, okrągła twarz i pomarańczowe włosy, rozwiałyby je oczy, których kolor właśnie przechodził z irlandzkiego błękitu do przejrzystej ametystowej barwy.

\- Język, proszę pana... – mruknęła przyduszona Nimphadora Tonks.

Ku wściekłości Snape’a, dokoła błyskawicznie zaczął gromadzić się tłumek oburzonych przechodniów, gniewnie komentujących całe zajście. Złapał Tonks za klapy kurtki i czym prędzej aportował się wraz z nią do pobliskiego zaułka, gdzie na szczęście nie było żywego ducha, poza grzebiącym w śmietniku kocurem, który naurągał im w kocim języku za zakłócanie posiłku.

\- Co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażasz?! Dekonspiracja na środku ulicy!! – warczał Severus, pochylając się groźnie nad dziewczyną.

\- Buzi? – zaproponowała z anielskim uśmiechem, chuchając mu w nos słodkim zapachem karmelu. Cofnął się jak oparzony, jednocześnie węsząc podejrzliwie.

\- Ależ... Merlinie litościwy! Ty jesteś pijana!

\- Może odrobinkę – zgodziła się Tonks, wciąż tryskając dobrym humorem. – Remus poszedł szukać dla mnie prezentu i zostawił mnie w miłym towarzystwie karafki z karmelówką. A potem poszłam na spacerek i zobaczyłam znajomego...

\- Oficjalnie mnie nie znasz, Nimphadoro – przerwał jej Snape, złośliwie używając imienia, którego nie znosiła. – Naraziłaś nas oboje na niebezpieczeństwo z czystej głupoty.

\- Nieoficjalnie też cię prawie nie znam – odcięła się, poprawiając beret i otrzepując się ze śniegu. – Severus Snape, bydlak i ciemiężyciel nastolatków, zdobywca pucharu w konkursie na najpaskudniejszego partyzanta tego stulecia – tyle wiem. Ciekawe, czy choć raz w życiu powiedziałeś kobiecie jakiś komplement, choćby z okazji świąt.

\- Ładne spodnie, Tonks – rzekł Snape sucho. – To byłby akurat drugi raz.

W rzeczywistości spodnie Tonks były śliczne, choć bezwstydnie ekstrawaganckie: obcisłe jak rękawiczki, błękitne z misternym wzorem u dołu nogawek, przypominającym szron. Zawartość spodni też była niczego sobie, lecz Severus prędzej by sobie odgryzł język, niż o tym wspomniał.

\- Postaram się, żeby Dumbledore cię wykluczył. Najlepiej z małym Obliviate na pożegnanie. Jesteś nieodpowiedzialna i niebezpieczna dla innych – dodał zjadliwie, po czym uchylił kapelusza z szyderczym uśmieszkiem i aportował się ponownie.

Aportacja w zatłoczonym mieście jest średnio dobrym pomysłem. Pojawiający się znienacka człowiek zwykle na kogoś lub coś wpada. Tym razem była to cała rodzina, obładowana paczkami, które rozsypały się po chodniku. Snape obrzucił poszkodowanych morderczym spojrzeniem, pozbierał ich manatki precyzyjnie dobranym zaklęciem, po czym przeprosił głosem, w którym roiło się od widmowych węży i skorpionów. Niewinne ofiary jego nieuwagi zbiły się w gromadkę, zaszokowane i zdumione – zapewne tak samo zachowaliby się mugole, których los zetknąłby z uprzejmym skinem.

Spotkanie z nieznośną Tonks miało jedną, jedyną dobrą stronę: Mistrz Eliksirów zaczął zwracać uwagę, co mają na sobie mijające go dziewczęta i stwierdził w rezultacie, że dziewięćdziesiąt procent z nich nosi, podobnie jak Tonks, obcisłe (bardzo wyzywające) spodnie. A to z kolei przypomniało zdegustowanemu Opiekunowi Slytherinu o planowanym zakupie jakiegoś fatałaszka dla sierotki.

*

To, że sklep z odzieżą nazywał się „Guzik i Pętelka”, nie wzbudziło w Severusie żadnych złych przeczuć – widywał już głupsze nazwy. Natomiast fakt, że sprzedawczyni była krótko ostrzyżona i nosiła kowbojki, dawał nieco do myślenia.

\- Proszę coś dla jedenastoletniej dziewczynki. Około półtora metra wzrostu, szczupła, jasne włosy – zaordynował Snape.

\- Dla córki?! – zakrzyknęła dziarsko kobieta. – W takim razie spodeńki, proszę pana! Dzieciarnia szaleje za spodeńkami. Najnowszy krzyk mody, coś niesamowitego, a jak dobrze leżą...

\- Nie... – odezwał się Severus, ale kobieta tokowała nadal, rozkładając przed nim kolejne pary tych irytujących porteczek we wszystkich kolorach tęczy.

\- Blondyneczka, mówi pan? To chyba po mamusi... Szafirowe w takim razie będą najlepsze, prawda, że śliczne, proszę spojrzeć – zamachała mu przed oczami zachwalaną częścią garderoby. – Piękny krój, znakomity materiał... Córeczka będzie zachwycona!

\- Proszę pa...

\- I tylko trzy galeony i osiem sykli, opakowanie gratis! – kontynuowała niezrażona ekspedientka, wkładając „spodeńki” do pudełka w świąteczny wzorek.

Severus Snape – wykładowca Eliksirów -  nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, by mu przerywano.

\- NIE!! – ryknął w ataku furii, oblewając się ceglastym rumieńcem. – To, że moda akurat nakazuje kobietom pokazywać publicznie pośladki, nie znaczy jeszcze, że pozwolę mojej córce na takie bezeceństwa! I to za tak paskarską cenę! Miałbym deprawować niewinne dziecko? Żona by mnie wyrzuciła z domu razem z TĄ rzeczą!

To, że nie posiadał ani żony, ani córki, nie przeszkadzało mu bynajmniej grzmieć w świętym oburzeniu.

\- To jest po prostu bezwstydne! Szukałem sklepu, a znalazłem... lupanar!

Teraz spurpurowiała również ekspedientka.

\- Jak pan śmie! Nigdy mnie jeszcze tak nie znieważono! – krzyknęła.

\- W tym wieku chyba miło mieć jakieś nowe doświadczenia, czyż nie? – zadrwił Snape.

\- Proszę wyjść!

\- Owszem, wyjdę. A przedtem proszę mi zapakować to i to! – Severus wskazał palcem zielony sweterek oraz plisowaną spódniczkę w szkocką kratkę: wyjątkowo regulaminową i nudną. Nadąsana sprzedawczyni zapakowała zakupy do identycznego pudełka w choineczki. Kiedy wydawała resztę z trzech galeonów, do sklepu wparowała grupa rozchichotanych nastolatek, najwyraźniej w celu zakupienia „spodeńków”. W nagle powstałym tłoku i zamieszaniu Severus złapał swój pakunek, ewakuując się ze strefy feministycznej.

*

Nareszcie! Nareszcie miał to z głowy! Nie wziął co prawda rachunku, ale chyba nikt nie będzie dochodził, czy te łaszki faktycznie kosztowały niecałe trzy galeony. Mijając sklep ze zwierzętami, Severus postanowił w końcu zająć się swoimi prywatnymi sprawami. Potrzebował świeżych skarabeuszy do eliksirów, a nie istniały świeższe od żywych. Sprzedawca na pytanie o żuki, odrzekł, że owszem, ma na składzie. Ile sztuk?

\- Pół funta – określił Snape swoje wymagania.

\- Eeee... – stropił się człowiek za ladą. – Obawiam się, że nie mam wagi. Sprzedaję wszystko na sztuki.

\- Czy to znaczy, że małego szczura sprzedaje pan w takiej samej cenie, jak dużego? – upewnił się Snape głosem słodkim jak cyjanek.

\- Eeee... No tak.

\- Uważam, że to jest naciąganie klienta.

\- Może być dwadzieścia skarabeuszy? – szepnął ekspedient. Świdrujące oczy i drapieżny nos gościa coraz bardziej mu się nie podobały i budziły złe przeczucia.

\- Może być – zgodził się Snape. – I proszę dołożyć afrykańską żabę – byka.

Przytłoczony sprzedawca wybrał największe skarabeusze, po czym włożył do kartonu najtłustszą żabę, przypominającą zieloną, gumową rękawiczkę napełnioną żelem. Siedziała spokojnie w środku, nie przeczuwając, że niebawem wyląduje w kociołku.

Czasami Severus miewał _przeczucia,_ co (jak uważał) stawiało go nieco wyżej od tej nieszczęsnej Sybilli Trelawney – medium dla ubogich. I właśnie akurat w sklepie zoologicznym, wśród zwierzęcego zaduchu, poczuł nierzeczywisty paluch intuicji, skrobiący go po karku.

\- I poproszę jeszcze jakieś... zwierzątko – z pewnym zaskoczeniem usłyszał swój własny głos.

Wzrok, którym obrzucił go sprzedawca, był wielce znaczący.

\- Mam ładny okaz kobry królewskiej – zaproponował.

\- Coś z sierścią – odparł Snape, wsłuchując się w samego siebie.

W pięć sekund pojawiło się przed nim terrarium, w którym siedziała okazała (niewątpliwie włochata) tarantula.

\- Mniej nóg – sprecyzował Severus swoje życzenie.

\- Szczur..? – zaryzykował sprzedawca.

\- Yy – mruknął klient przecząco, mierząc niechętnym spojrzeniem wystraszonego szczura, który usiłował wyglądać słabowicie i nieatrakcyjnie.

\- Może fretka? – dopytywał się ekspedient z nadzieją.

\- Hm... – Severus zastanowił się. Nie, fretka to chyba jednak nie było to. Za bardzo mu przypominała Malfoya.

Problem z Severusową podświadomością polegał na tym, że nie dawała jasnych wskazówek. Jednak zdążył przekonać się kilkakrotnie, że ignorowanie wewnętrznego głosu zwykle nie wychodziło mu na dobre. Wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów przesunął się po terrariach i klatkach. W jednej z nich siedziały dwa koty, kojarzące się z przerośniętymi miotełkami do kurzu. Oba zmierzyły Snape’a identycznymi, pogardliwymi spojrzeniami skończonych arystokratów. W tym samym momencie w jego umyśle rozbłysło światełko zrozumienia. „Pan Filch powiedział, że jak jego kocica się okoci, to da mi jednego kotka.” Jednocześnie Severusowa świadomość i podświadomość wszczęły zażarty spór.

_Zwariowałeś._

_Nie zwariowałem, ona chce kota._

_To co, że chce? Od kiedy to obchodzą cię życzenia jakichś bachorów?_

_Ale ta mała jest samotna. Chciałaby mieć kota._

_Ty też jesteś samotny, z tym można żyć, sentymentalny kretynie._

_Regulamin szkolny jednakowoż dopuszcza posiadanie kota._

\- Kot – odezwał się wreszcie Snape.

\- Kot! – Sprzedawca zdawał się odetchnąć z ulgą. – Właśnie mam bardzo ładne felis magica viliosa.

\- Nie. Ten niżej.

Severus w tej chwili zauważył parę sprytnych ślepek i łapkę w białej skarpetce, usiłującą schwytać pazurkami zwisający ogon sąsiada z wyższego piętra. Sprzedawca wyłowił z klatki małego czarnego kociaka.

\- To zupełnie pospolity kot – wyjaśnił z pewnym zakłopotaniem. – Prawdę rzekłszy, zwyczajny koci mugol.

\- Ile?

\- Sześć sykli, proszę pana.

\- Pięć – rzekł Severus, niewzruszony. Dokładnie pięć sykli zostało mu po zakupach w „Guziku i Pętelce”.

\- Właśnie sobie przypomniałem, że mamy świąteczną promocję – szybko dodał sprzedawca.

\- Proszę zapakować – powiedział Severus stanowczo.

*

Severus siedział w przytulnej kafejce, rozkoszując się aromatyczną kawą z imbirem i kardamonem, oraz lekturą artykułu w „Zaawansowanym warzycielu”. Jego peleryna wraz z kapeluszem wisiała spokojnie na wieszaku, a pod nią stały pudełka z jego zakupami. Za oknami zmierzchało, dwudziesty trzeci grudnia miał skończyć się niebawem, wyczerpawszy zapas niespodzianek, jakie miał przygotowane dla nieszczęsnego nauczyciela Hogwartu. Severus odprężył się w przyćmionym świetle świec, przy ściszonej muzyce czarodziejskiego Radia Glasgow Drum. Spodziewał się, że nie czeka go już nic bardziej stresującego, niż jutrzejsze mycie włosów.

 _Przeczucie_ po raz drugi tego samego dnia puknęło go w kark. Rozejrzał się dyskretnie. Żadnych podejrzanych osób. Wszystkie zmęczone mieszczuchy odpoczywają po zakupowej bieganinie, topiąc stres w kawie i herbacie.

Klap... klap... klap... Dziwaczny dźwięk skierował uwagę Severusa na podłogę, gdzie z osłupieniem ujrzał swój składnik eliksiru (tymczasowo jeszcze żywy) posuwający się ociężałymi skokami w przejściu między stolikami. Snape błyskawicznie spojrzał w drugą stronę, by stwierdzić, że pod wieszakiem z jego rzeczami siedzi rozanielony czterolatek, miętosząc kociaka, a wokół niego rozłazi się w różne strony dwadzieścia skarabeuszy.

Mistrz Eliksirów wyszedł z siebie.

*

Kiedy aspirantka Vanessa McIntyre wróciła na posterunek z obchodu swego rejonu, już od progu przywitała ją kolęda dobiegająca z radiowego głośnika oraz odgłosy kłótni z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Znajomy kieszonkowiec stał oparty o ścianę, sztywny jak deska pod wpływem zaklęcia Petrificus Totalus. Zdołał jednak mrugnąć do niej na powitanie.

\- Dobry wieczór, panie Williamson. Cześć Buck – rzuciła do kolegi, który spisywał raport przy swoim biurku. – Co się dzieje u starego?

\- Rob i Dennis przymknęli jakiegoś faceta za zakłócanie porządku publicznego – odpowiedział Buck, nie przerywając pisania. – A teraz on i Wormwood wodzą się za łby.

Zaciekawiona Vanessa uchyliła lekko drzwi i drgnęła z zaskoczenia, kiedy usłyszała bardzo, bardzo znajomy głos.

\- Nie, za podobne wykroczenia bynajmniej nie ląduje się w Azkabanie. I NIE podwinę rękawa! Co pan sobie wyobraża!? Czy jestem oskarżony o zabójstwo? Nie!

\- Poważne zakłócenie spokoju w miejscu publicznym. Mnóstwo sygnałów od zaniepokojonych mieszkańców. Znieważenie słowne pani Porpington ze sklepu odzieżowego, jak również naszych funkcjonariuszy. Czynna napaść na młodą kobietę przed oddziałem Banku Gringotta. To wystarczy aż nadto! – to był Wormwood.

\- Czy owa młoda kobieta złożyła oficjalną skargę?

\- Nie, ale na wszelki wypadek szukamy ciała.

\- Życzę szczęścia. Znajdziecie je pewnie w łóżku niejakiego Lupina – głos aresztanta ociekał znajomym sarkazmem.

Vanessa wetknęła głowę do pokoju przesłuchań, by przekonać się, że faktycznie przed biurkiem Wormwooda siedzi nie kto inny, jak najpaskudniejszy nauczyciel w Hogwarcie – Severus Snape.

\- McIntyre, dobrze, że jesteś – odezwał się Wormwood. – Odprowadź pana... – zerknął w papiery – Snape’a do celi. Pan Snape jest tymczasowo zatrzymany. Gdyby stawiał opór, użyj Tormenta.

Kiedy po godzinie Vanessa znów zajrzała do aresztu, zobaczyła, że Snape chodzi w szczupłej przestrzeni od ściany do ściany, jak uwięziony wilk. Pomieszczenie miało dokładnie cztery kroki na dwa.

\- McIntyre... – odezwał się zgryźliwie. – Musisz skakać z radości. Nareszcie okazja, żeby odegrać się za wszystkie szlabany.

\- Pan mnie pamięta?

\- Zwykle pamiętam ludzi, z którymi stykam się dwa razy w tygodniu przez siedem lat – odparł Snape, nie przerywając nerwowego spaceru. Najwyraźniej bardzo źle czuł się w zamknięciu. Vanessa wyjęła różdżkę ze służbowego futerału.

\- Jakieś małe Tormenta? Oczywiście za stawianie oporu władzy? – szydził Snape, zatrzymując się. – Zrób uprzejmość staremu belfrowi i przynajmniej pozwól mi przedtem usiąść.

Vanessa z irytacją potrząsnęła głową. Snape nie zmienił się ani na jotę. Zanurzyła czubek różdżki w przyniesionym kubku z herbatą.

\- Relashio.

Wsunęła parujące naczynie między pręty.

\- No, niechże pan to weźmie, profesorze – ponagliła. – Nie mogę tak sterczeć godzinami, łamiąc regulamin.

Nieco stropiony Snape odebrał od niej kubek.

\- Dziękuję – mruknął.

Dziewczyna wskazała kciukiem za siebie, w stronę biura, skąd dochodziły wybuchy obłąkanej wesołości.

\- Dennis i Buck zestawiają raport. Czy to prawda, że kelner pośliznął się na żabie?

Snape zignorował pytanie, chowając swój wielki nos w kubku. Vanessa zachichotała.

\- Prawdopodobnie ten raport będzie krążył w odpisach po wszystkich posterunkach jeszcze przed Nowym Rokiem.

Snape jęknął głucho przez zęby.

\- „Oskarżony zaatakował mojego pracownika za pomocą żaby, który pośliznął się na wyżej wymienionej i upuścił tacę, ponieważ zaryczała jak krowa” – zacytowała aspirantka, z trudem opanowując atak śmiechu.

\- Nie zaatakowałem nikogo żabą!! – zaprotestował wściekle Snape. – To bydlę zwyczajnie mi się wyśliznęło!

\- A propos fragmentu, w którym wylewa swe żale pani Porpington... Proszę przyjąć gratulacje. Nie wiedziałam, że się pan ożenił.

\- Skłamałem – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów. – Nie ma aż tak zdesperowanych kobiet.

McIntyre zmierzyła krytycznym spojrzeniem swego byłego nauczyciela. Fakt, Snape jak zawsze miał fatalną fryzurę, beznadziejny profil... oraz imponujący wzrost i zaskakująco ładne ręce.

\- Skąd więc te prezenty dla dziewczynki?? – zdumiała się przyszła aurorka.

\- Nowa sierota w Slytherinie. Wrobiono mnie w dobroczynność – wyjaśnił Snape krótko a ponuro.

\- Czy ma pan dość pieniędzy, by zapłacić grzywnę? – spytała.

\- Przypuszczam, że owszem.

\- Namówię Wormwooda, żeby pana wypuścił jeszcze dzisiaj, zanim dogrzebie się do akt i zobaczy, że miał pan proces w osiemdziesiątym pierwszym.

\- Uniewinniono mnie! – syknął Snape, przez moment wyglądając tak, że dziewczyna zadrżała. – Skąd masz tę rewelacyjną wiedzę, panno McIntyre?

\- Miałam praktyki w archiwum Wizengamotu.

Zamilkli oboje na długą chwilę.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? – spytał. – Dlaczego jesteś taka miła, McIntyre? Dla mnie? W szkole pomyślałbym, że się podlizujesz, ale tu, w tych okolicznościach?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- A może zwyczajnie cała ta awantura jest dla mnie żałośnie śmieszna i uważam, że nikt nie powinien spędzać wigilii w więzieniu?  Zwłaszcza pan.

\- Jesteś w takim razie zdumiewającym wyjątkiem – rzekł Snape, oddając jej pusty kubek po herbacie. – Większość ludzi życzy mi nie tylko świąt tutaj, ale w ogóle wolałaby mnie oglądać w Azkabanie lub wręcz w trumnie. Widzę, że cnoty Hufflepuffu kwitną w tobie bujnie.

Przewróciła oczami.

\- Spiszę teraz akt łaski i podsunę Wormwoodowi do podpisu. Będę robić z siebie idiotkę, jęczeć i łgać, że był pan moim ukochanym nauczycielem. Na miłość Boską, niech pan nie zmarnuje mojego wysiłku, profesorze.

*

Filius Flitwick pracował nad świątecznymi dekoracjami w Wielkim Hallu, kiedy ujrzał młodszego kolegę, wchodzącego szybkim krokiem do środka. Peleryna powiewała za nim słabiej niż zwykle, gdyż przepaściste kieszenie miał powypychane jakimiś tajemniczymi paczuszkami.

\- Dobry wieczór, Severusie! Jak pogoda w Glasgow?! – zawołał pogodnie Flitwick spod sufitu, gdzie rozmieszczał na świerkowych girlandach czerwone kokardy.

Severus spojrzał w górę, ukazując spod ronda kapelusza błyszczące złością oczy i usta zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę. Bez słowa ruszył w stronę wejścia do lochów, po drodze kopiąc z furią wielką donicę, w której stała choinka.

\- Uuuu... to chyba znaczy, że był deszcz ze śniegiem – mruknął Flitwick pod nosem.

*

Severus musiał przyznać, że medytacja w pozycji lotosu rzeczywiście trochę pomaga opanować stres. Zwłaszcza, jak przy tym rzuca się nożem w szafę.

*

Severus nie pisał pamiętnika. Jednak o poranku 24 grudnia doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby prowadził dziennik, mógłby on wyglądać tak:

23 grudnia, godzina 19:05

Kot wspina się po mojej pelerynie. Kosztowała dwadzieścia galeonów, czy to zwierzę zdaje sobie z tego sprawę? Co jedzą koty? „Felis domestica czyli kot domowy.” (W tej chwili raczej zamkowy.) „Zwierzę kręgowe, ssak  z rodziny kotowatych. Występuje w wielu odmianach na całym świecie. Czczony w starożytnym Egipcie...” Nie jesteśmy w Egipcie! Złaź z mojego płaszcza, bydlaku! „Żywi się drobnymi kręgowcami, takimi jak myszy, szczury i małe ptaki.”

Godzina 19:20

Skrzaty kuchenne twierdzą, że nie mają w menu niczego o smaku myszy. (Ani szczura.) Szkoda, że Pettigrew uciekł z Hogwartu, mógłby się przydać. Poprzestaniemy na siekanym kurczaku.

Godzina 20:30

Jutro zapakuję kota w jakieś pudełko ze wstążką. Kiedy się kąpałem, wlazł do umywalki i załatwił się. No cóż... na wszelki wypadek zwinę dywan w bawialni.

Godzina 22:30

Wyrzuciłem kota z łóżka.

Godzina 22:36

Drugi raz wyrzuciłem kota z łóżka.

Godzina 22:40

Po raz kolejny wyrzuciłem kota.

Godzina 22:57

Nie wiedziałem, że mam tak akustyczną łazienkę. Ciekawe, czy na koty działa Eliksir Usypiający? Wypuszczam kota z łazienki, to jest nie do zniesienia.

Godzina 23:10

Wyniki działania eliksiru na kota są nadal nieznane. W encyklopedii nie ma nic na temat sposobów zmuszenia kota do wypicia czegokolwiek, czego on nie chce wypić.

24 grudnia, godzina 0:10

To przeklęte zwierzę rujnuje mi gabinet. Nie wiem, co turla po podłodze i nie chcę wiedzieć. Miałem ciężki dzień, następny nie zapowiada się przyjemniej i chcę się WYSPAĆ! Jedna łyżka eliksiru powinna mi wystarczyć.

Godzina 8:30

Zaspałem. Obudziłem się z kotem na głowie. Lizał mnie po włosach i wydawał jakieś dźwięki. Mam nadzieję, że niczym się od niego nie zarażę. Chyba już wiem, dlaczego ten mały potwór kosztował tylko 5 sykli. Towar z przeceny!

*

W sumie jednak zajmowanie się pięciosyklowym kociakiem wyszło Severusowi na dobre. Ciągle zajęty wyciąganiem wszędobylskiego malca z rozmaitych zakamarków (między innymi z własnych butów), był tak przepełniony irytacją, że nie starczyło już miejsca na jego zwyczajową  depresję świąteczną. Z dwojga złego Severus wolał mieć zasierszczone domowe pantofle i być zdenerwowany.

W końcu wieczór wigilijny „nadciągnął zbrojnie” jak co roku. (Z tą różnicą, że Severusowa depresja osiągnęła zaledwie stopień pierwszy.) Prezenty leżały już pod choinką w Hallu; kot zapakowany do pudełka z dziurkami został oddany pod opiekę domowego skrzata, z poleceniem, by znalazł się pod drzewkiem w odpowiednim momencie.

Severus spojrzał krytycznie w lustro, poprawiając jedwabny (z okazji świąt) kołnierzyk. Niestety, jego włosy, mimo że świeżo umyte, nadal przedstawiały rozpaczliwy widok. Codziennie torturowane wyziewami rozmaitych eliksirów, już dawno temu straciły wszelaki fason. Można by rzec, że były to włosy, które popadły w obłęd post-alchemiczny.

\- Tragedia, kochasiu – rzekło magiczne zwierciadło. – Jaki krawat? Czarny, czy czarny? A może czarny?

Jako że Severus nie posiadał w ogóle żadnego krawata, opuścił gadatliwe lustro i udał się do Wielkiego Hallu, gdzie wszystko już było przygotowane na tę coroczną farsę, zwaną kolacją wigilijną. Pomieszczenie wyglądało wspaniale: kolumny oplatały festony ze świerczyny i ostrokrzewu, posadzkę pokrywał gruby mchowy dywan; z zaczarowanego sufitu sypał iluzyjny śnieg, znikający tuż nad głowami obecnych; kilkanaście choinek, przystrojonych lśniącymi soplami i srebrzystymi błyskotkami, stało kręgiem, a w nim znajdował się wielki stół, nakryty do kolacji. Severus szybkim spojrzeniem zlokalizował rozmieszczenie pęków jemioły, by przypadkiem nie stanąć pod żadnym z nich – diabli wiedzą, co tej Pomfrey może strzelić do głowy. Honorowe miejsce zajmowała największa choinka – ginąca niemal pod bezładnym natłokiem wszelkiego autoramentu bombek i ozdóbek. Były tam tęczowe bańki mydlane, utrwalone zaklęciem, trzepocące skrzydełkami motyle i ważki o oczach z klejnotów, nie topniejące płatki śniegu wielkości deserowych talerzyków, a obok dzieła tak trywialne, jak słomkowe koguciki, włóczkowe niedźwiadki, tekturowe aniołki o słodkich buziach w zmanierowanym guście dziewiętnastowiecznym, albo chińskie zabawki z papieru. Wszystko to stanowiło bezsensowny, wesoły, pstry melanż, a było tego tyle, że ilość skokiem przechodziła w jakość, tworząc swoisty styl „bezstylowy”. Do tradycji należało, że każdego roku do puli ozdób na Wielką Choinkę dodawano jedną zabawkę, tak więc była czymś w rodzaju Gwiazdkowego muzeum. Severus zastanawiał się rok w rok, ile jeszcze tego kolorowego śmiecia zmieści się na nieszczęsnym świerku.

Dzieciarnia, która zostawała na święta w Hogwarcie, była jednakże nieodmiennie zafascynowana Wielką Choinką do tego stopnia, że wygrywała ona nawet ze zgromadzonymi niżej paczkami. Cała dziesiątka uczniów stała właśnie przed nią z zadartymi głowami: wszyscy odświętnie schludni i ulizani. Pomijając oczywiście Pottera i Lestrange.  Chłopak musiałby chyba użyć betonu, by zmusić swoją czuprynę do uległości. W przeciwieństwie do reszty młodocianego towarzystwa, oboje z Lestrange mieli na sobie powycierane dżinsy i swetry, z których zaczynali w sposób widoczny wyrastać. Snape skrzywił się niechętnie. Wyglądało na to, że w samą porę zdecydował się uzupełnić garderobę tej panny.

Nowych wrażeń estetycznych dostarczył Severusowi Hagrid, w straszliwym garniturze z tweedu w zielono-brązowy rzucik, oraz Flitwick w pomarańczowym odświętnym krawacie. Po chwili dołączyła do nich rozszczebiotana Madam Pomfrey, rozdzielająca hojnie życzenia świąteczne i gałązki ostrokrzewu, odsypane czerwonymi jagodami. Severus jeszcze raz sprawdził konfigurację jemioły.

\- „Depresja in plus dziesięć procent” - pomyślał kwaśno, po czym odebrał swoją porcję powinszowań i ostrokrzewu. – „Ciekawe, czy Potter pamięta, że ostrokrzew jest trujący? Może mu wrzucić do żurawiny?”

Wszystko toczyło się utartą koleiną. Stół uginający się pod ciężarem apetycznie zarumienionych indyków, szynki, puddingów i innych smakowitych potraw. Sztucznie optymistyczna przemowa Dumbledore’a, życzenia, życzenia, bla bla bla... Indyk, pudding, zielony groszek... „Severusie, ty nic nie jesz.” Dowcipy, bla bla... Hagrid, wlewający w siebie dziesiątą szklankę grogu. Placek ze śliwkami... „Nie, dziękuję za dokładkę.” Przedstawiciele Hufflepuffu i Ravenclawu z uśmiechami nie sięgającymi oczu. Potter wesolutki za to jak szczypiorek, a Lestrange spocona z wrażenia i promieniejąca – przynajmniej tych dwoje szczerze się cieszy. Tradycyjne, wybuchające cukierki. Aż w końcu...

\- Pre-zen-ty! Pre-zen-ty! – zaintonował Dumbledore, wymachując do taktu widelczykiem do ciasta. – Najmłodszy rozdaje! Tak, panienka w okularach!

Zapłoniona z podniecenia Lestrange zerwała się z miejsca, omal nie przewracając krzesła i pobiegła pod Wielką Choinkę.

\- Rubeus  Hagrid! – odczytała głośno plakietkę i tryumfalnie zaniosła pudełko wielgachnemu gajowemu, który jak zwykle bardzo się wzruszył.

Rozdawanie i rozpakowywanie podarunków trwało. Potter znów dostał sweter, noszący wyraźne znamiona weasleyowego rękodzielnictwa. Uszczęśliwiony Dumbledore oglądał oszałamiająco niegustowne skarpetki. Profesor od mugoloznawstwa z lubością rozstawiał koło swego talerza jakieś utensylia w kształcie niebieskich misiaczków, wionące mugolstwem na pięć metrów. Dzieci próbowały słodyczy. Severus nie przewidywał dla siebie żadnych niespodzianek – zestaw był co roku podobny: książki, jakaś woda po goleniu oraz... sweter. Kiedy dostał pierwszy, był bardzo zaskoczony. Niewątpliwie ta część garderoby nie została kupiona w sklepie, ale zrobiona przez kogoś ręcznie na drutach w domu. Żadnej kartki, żadnego bileciku, nic kompletnie. Można by pomyśleć, że wydziergał go sam Święty Mikołaj. Śledztwo trwało całymi latami i nie przyniosło żadnych rezultatów. Severus wpierw denerwował się, potem przywykł, a potem znów począł odczuwać irytację, kiedy podobne swetry zaczął dostawać Potter. Do cholery ciężkiej, ktoś go traktował jak... jak... sierotkę! Suma sumarum, Snape miał już w szafie trzynaście swetrów i oczekiwał czternastego.

Zajrzał do pudełka. Tym razem sweter był czerwony. Nie szkodzi, za godzinę będzie czarny.

\- Minerwo... – odezwał się z westchnieniem. – Naprawdę nie wiesz, kto mi to przysyła?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparła profesorka Transmutacji, ukrywając uśmiech. – Może Lupin?

\- Niech pani nie obraża mojej inteligencji. Po pierwsze: on mnie nie znosi, z wzajemnością. Po drugie: wilkołak robiący na drutach??

W tym momencie usłyszał uszczęśliwiony kwik spod choinki.

\- Ujejuuuuuu!!!! – Lestrange klęczała nad rozbebeszonym pudełkiem w choineczki, trzymając w uniesionych rękach... szafirowe spodnie. Dziecko było w absolutnej ekstazie.

\- O rany, o kurczę... To dla mnie!? To dla mnie? – powtarzała dziewczynka.

Snape zmartwiał. McGonagall pochyliła się ku niemu, zasłaniając usta dłonią.

\- Ekhm... Sev, nie uważasz, że to trochę za... odważne?

\- Ja tego nie kupowałem! – odszepnął z rozpaczą. – Ożesz w mor... Pomyliłem paczki!

\- Już jej tego nie wydrzemy, nawet nie próbuj – mruknęła profesorka z uśmiechem, nadal zasłaniając usta. – Jakoś przeżyjemy. 

Ale to nie był koniec niespodzianek. Z charakterystycznym „pok” zjawił się domowy skrzat, odziany w schludną serwetkę przybraną pęczkami „gwiazdy betlejemskiej” i z ukłonem wręczył małej Ślizgonce kolejne pudełko. Dziewczynka popatrzyła na nie z niedowierzaniem. Po tak wspaniałej rzeczy, jak najmodniejszy w tym sezonie ciuch, nie spodziewała się już niczego.

\- Miau! – odezwał się kartonik z pretensją.

\- Kot!! – wrzasnęła, zdejmując czym prędzej wstążkę i pokrywkę.

\- Holender, jestem taka szczęśliwa, że mogę umrzeć tu i teraz! – oświadczyła, tuląc do piersi miauczącego w niebogłosy kociaka.

\- Nie bądź głupia – odparł siedzący obok mały Krukon. – Kto by się wtedy zajął kotem?

\- Jak go nazwiesz? – spytał Harry Potter.

Sirith popatrzyła uważnie na kota – miał biały krawacik i białe skarpetki. Potem obejrzała się na swego Opiekuna – biały kołnierzyk koszuli, białe makiety, wychylające się z czarnych rękawów szaty.

\- Sever – orzekła stanowczo. – Będzie się nazywał Sever.

\- Pasuje – mruknął Harry. – Snape ma w sobie coś z kota. Chodzi bezszelestnie i jest wredny jak Pani Norris.

\- Ma imidża – stwierdziła lakonicznie Siri.

Dumbledore wstał od stołu.

\- Szanowni koledzy i koleżanki, drodzy uczniowie... pozwólcie, że chwilowo obejmę stanowisko Świętego Mikołaja i wręczę jeszcze jeden prezent, który został przeoczony.

Zza jednej z choinek wylewitowała duża, nieco bezkształtna paczka.

\- Odbiorcą natomiast jest nasz Mistrz Eliksirów.

Severus znieruchomiał, z kieliszkiem wina w połowie drogi do ust.

\- Zwykle nie pozwalamy, aby uczniowie robili prezenty nauczycielom, lecz w tym wypadku postanowiłem uczynić wyjątek – ciągnął Dumbledore figlarnym tonem. Severus wpatrywał się w paczkę, jakby miała zaraz wybuchnąć. – Profesorze Snape, proszę rozpakować. Z serdecznymi życzeniami od szóstego i siódmego roku.

Skwaszony Snape pociągnął za wstążkę. Papier opadł, a spod niego wyłoniła się zwinięta kołdra z zielonego adamaszku w srebrne wężyki.

\- Doceniając pański dowcip halloweenowy, uczniowie wyzbierali sierść i piórka, po czym postanowili dać je panu na pamiątkę w tej pożytecznej formie. Sypialnia w lochach jest dość chłodna.

Dokoła rozległy się chichoty. Severus długą chwilę wpatrywał się jak zahipnotyzowany w zielony adamaszek i wężyki, po czym wybuchnął:

\- Albusie! Yh, to znaczy dyrektorze! Czy pan uważa, że będę używał czegoś, co zostało zrobione...  Z UCZNIÓW!?!

Gwałtownie odstawił kieliszek, rozlewając wino i opuścił Hall w najwyższym stopniu zniesmaczony.

*

Było już około jedenastej, kiedy Severus zdecydował się na zwyczajowy spacer po zamkowych korytarzach. Chwała Merlinowi, uroczystą kolację miał z głowy. Jutro Dumbledore wraz ze swymi dowcipami uda się w odwiedziny do brata, podobnie jak Flitwick. Pomfrey będzie miała zajęcie przy przejedzonych uczniakach, a Potter bez Weasleya i tej Granger wydawał się tymczasowo niegroźny. Z papierosem w zębach (i rękami w kieszeniach cywilnych dżinsów) Severus poddawał się leczniczemu działaniu nikotyny oraz miarowego marszu.

W Wielkim Hallu zaskoczył go widok niewielkiej figurki, siedzącej po turecku na mchu. Lestrange uniosła twarz ku magicznemu sufitowi, obserwując prawie bez mrugania opadające płatki śniegu. Czarny kociak bawił się obok, tarmosząc choinkową ozdobę.

\- Co tu robisz o tej porze? – spytał Severus.

\- Patrzę na śnieg, prosz pana – odpowiedziała Sirith z powagą. – Jest piękny.

Severus mimowolnie popatrzył w górę. To prawda, śnieg był piękny.

\- Czemu nie śpisz? – spytał łagodnie, aż sam się tym zdziwił.

\- U nas nikogo nie ma. Z całego Slytherinu tylko ja zostałam i jakoś tak... dziwnie mi.

\- Ja też jestem ze Slytherinu, więc jest nas dwoje – mruknął Severus, siadając koło dziewczynki. Włożyła „spodeńki” i Severus musiał przyznać w cichości ducha, że sprzedawczyni miała rację; leżały świetnie i w zasadzie na jedenastolatce nie wyglądały prowokująco.

Szyja go zabolała od patrzenia do góry, więc położył się na mchowym dywanie, opierając głowę na kołderce, która nadal leżała porzucona pod choinką.

\- Dyrektor potem powiedział, że to był żart i że to wcale nie jest zrobione z uczniów – odezwała się Sirith.

\- I tak jej nie będę używał – burknął Severus.

\- Pan na niej leży, to jest używanie – wytknęła mu bezczelnie.

\- Tęsknisz za domem? – zapytał Severus i natychmiast w myślach nazwał się idiotą.

\- Nie. A pan? – odpowiedziała pytaniem.

Zaciągnął się papierosem, rozsiewając na siebie popiół.

\- Ja jestem w domu – mruknął cicho, wydmuchując dym ku górze. Śnieg nadal leciutko i wdzięcznie spływał z czarnego nieba, wirując lekko w podmuchach niewyczuwalnego wiatru. 

\- Jakoś jest pan milszy dzisiaj – odezwało się dziecko.

\- Wigilia. Nawet ja mówię ludzkim głosem – odparł.

\- Mam coś dla pana. –  W polu widzenia Severusa pojawiła się mała ręka, trzymająca złożoną kartkę. Odebrał ją i rozwinął.

\- Wiem, że to marny prezent, ale nie mam nic innego – usprawiedliwiła się Siri.

Na kawałku pergaminu wypisano starannie:

_Transmutacja 7_

_Zaklęcia 4_

_Obrona 6_

_Eliksiry 6_

_Opieka 9_

_Historia 3_

_Zielicha 6_

_Quidditch 6_

_Inne 5_

_Razem 52 punkty_

\- To jest zwrot długu, prosz pana. Z procentem! – podkreśliła Sirith z pewną dumą.

\- Rozumiem. Profesor Hagrid był wyjątkowo hojny.

\- Pomagałam mu karmić thestrale – wyjaśniła.

\- Uhm – mruknął Severus, patrząc na nią badawczo. – To całkiem niezły podarunek. A jeśli chcesz mi zrobić większą przyjemność...

 Zawisła wzrokiem na jego wargach.

\- Zaśpiewaj coś – dokończył cicho, raptem strasznie zawstydzony.

Krwawy Baron i Prawie Bezgłowy Nick dyskretnie unosili się poza kręgiem świątecznych jodełek, słuchając słodkiego głosu dziecka, śpiewającego psalm.

\- Dla każdego gwiazda na niebie,

  tak łaskawy rzekł kiedyś Pan.

  Jedna z nich świeci dla ciebie,

  Wybierz sobie tę, którą chcesz.

  To ona cię zaprowadzi,

  po najciernistszej z dróg,

  tam, gdzie cierpliwie czeka

  jak ojciec stęskniony Bóg.

„Co z tego wyniknie?” – spytał bezgłośnie Nick, patrząc na dziewczynkę i Mistrza Eliksirów.

„Tego nie wiem” – odparł milcząco Krwawy Baron. – „Ale jednego jestem pewien, najlepszą rzeczą dla nich jest to, że się sobie przytrafili.”

 

Grudzień 2003

 

 


End file.
